


Going Back

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: Resident Evil [6]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Chris gets a phone call one morning and gets some bad news.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Series: Resident Evil [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619017
Kudos: 24





	Going Back

“Hello?”

A female voice filled his ears, one he almost didn't recognize. “Chris Redfield?” 

“This is he. How can I help you?” 

Chris smiled at Leon as he went past him to enter the kitchen, his ass looking fine in his leather pants. “This is Melanie Young.” He cursed, pinching his nose as he kept listening. “I've been tasked with recruiting you for a mission regarding a third party bio-terrorism attack as well as disposal of an aggressive mold mutation. Possible search and rescue as well.”

Fuck. “I see. Are you sure you need me?”

“Yes. There is need to know information that I can't reveal over the phone but your skills are needed to check and gather any information over the third party while avoiding the aggressive mold mutation. We suspect there are innocents involved but we do not know their condition.” 

Chris crossed his arms, tapping his foot as he watched Leon cut an apple. “So I need to go in, get any info I can, and save anyone I come across. This seems very routine, why didn't they ask Jill to take the mission?”

“Jill Valentine is unavailable at the moment and we cannot afford to let inexperienced leaders lose possible data. Do you accept? The timeframe for this mission will be two months, possibly more depending on what we find.”

Chris hated the way her voice sounded condescending as she basically told Chris he had to accept the mission. “What are we looking for?”

“That is classified until you accept the mission.” Leon raised an eyebrow as Chris raked his hair, his shoulders tense as he slightly turned to look out the window. “I need to talk to my husband first. Call me back tomorrow and I'll have my answer then”

“Eight o'clock Mr. Redfield.” 

Chris scoffed as the phone call ended, throwing his phone on the couch as Leon handed him an apple slice. Just thinking about the possible terrain, he could already feel the aches and pains he was probably going to receive. He plopped down onto the couch, leaning his head back as he swallowed the apple slice whole. Leon nibbled on his food, a frown on his face. “So what was that?” 

Chris threw his hand into the air, frustrated. “They want me back Leon. Apparently there's been an incident and they want me to retrieve info and save anyone that's in trouble. It's not zombies but some kind of mold and Jill isn't available. They said it could take two months, possibly even more.”

Leon licked his lips as he watched Chris calm himself down. He knew this day would come but it didn't stop the way his hands twitched, his stomach feeling nauseous. It wasn't fair to drag Chris back into danger when Leon didn't have to. Taking in a deep breath, Chris reached out for Leon, who took in Chris's warm embrace. It just wasn't fair.

“When are you leaving.” 

Chris sighed, “Probably in two days. I need to get briefed and suited up. I'm going to try and come home as fast as I can but I'm probably going to miss Claire's little party. I know she was so excited about buying that new house but Young said there were innocents involved and you know I can't ignore that.” 

“I know, I just don't want you to go. Want me to come with?”

Chris snorted, kissing Leon's temple. “And miss getting some of Hunnigan's famous dumplings? No way. Just keep the bed warm for me”

Leon brought Chris's hand up to his mouth, brushing kisses over each individual knuckle. “You better wear that tracking pendant I got you. I didn't have Hunnigan order it for you to leave it behind.” Leon pointed to the box on the coffee table, where Leon had left them for quick access. Chris held up a palm, his face solemn.

“I'll have it right next to my heart. I'll also grab the secure line cellphone so I can call you.”

“Good. I expect a call the moment you get there.” Leon slumped into Chris's side, biting his lip as he analyzed the situation. Chris would be fine, would mostly likely be gone two weeks instead of the two months they told him. His partner may be big and sometimes clunky but he was damn good at his job. “I don't want you to go.”

Chris closed his eyes, leaning his cheek against Leon's head. “I know. I'm sorry. While I'm gone, just make sure you're not alone for too long ok? I don't need anyone thinking they can target you when I'm not home. And yes I know you can defend yourself but I don't want you to. I'll bring home souvenirs.” 

“I don't souvenirs Chris, just you. So you better not die or I guarantee you that Wesker will rise from his grave because you didn't die from his hand.” He laughed as Chris shivered, pouting. “That's just going to be the neverending joke huh? I'll do my best. Now what are we eating for lunch, I'm starving.” 

Leon motioned to the front door. “Let's go eat something full of calories my treat.” 

“Oh? Your treat huh? Better order three steaks then.” Chris grunted from the elbow to the gut and jumped off the couch as Leon went for another strike. The mood was still sad between them but they ignored it as best they could. Chris would come home, no matter what.


End file.
